Teenage Confessions
by HpLuVeRdM69
Summary: What will happen when Harry falls for the 'new girl', Hermione falls for Harry, Ron falls for Hermione, and the new girl falls for....Draco? Ginny also falls for someone, who will it be? Pairings- HP? DM? RW? HG? GW? NG? LL? CC?


Beth looked around, "This is way different from Leximbrig" she mumbled under her breath. "Leximbrig was more like a prison then a school" she frowned at the memory of her school in the States 'Yes, this is much nicer' she thought. 'I hope the kids aren't nasty or snobbish, I would hate it if there was someone like Cooper Black here' she shuddered, Cooper was terrible he would hex you into oblivion if you looked at him wrong, 'I was the only one who could ever beat him in Qudditich and in dueling'.  
  
"ah, Miss Foster I see you arrived alright" said Dumbledore, her new headmaster "And just in time for the start of term feast, go with Professor McGonagall here and she will take you to be sorted" a stern- looking woman stepped out from behind Prof. Dumbledore and said in a hurried manner "follow me". She led Beth to a set of stairs near what she guessed was a back entrance to the Great Hall, the stairs where full of kids whispering about what houses they wanted to get into, from their conversations she picked up that Slytherin was not a house she wanted to be sorted into and that Gryffindor was.  
  
'First years follow me, the sorting ceremony is about to begin" Prof. McGonagall said. Beth's breath caught in her throat, this was it, and this would decide her fate at Hogwarts. "Foster, Beth" Prof. McGonagall called, Beth stepped up to the three-legged stool and patched hat, she put the hat on and sat down on the stool. It was a few moments before the anything happened, Beth was just sitting there when she heard a voice saying 'smart, very smart, loyal to, very brave, very brave indeed, and bold'. That was when she realized that it was the old hat talking inside of her head, she thought it would take forever for it to decide when it suddenly shouted out 'Must be GRYFFINDOR'. Beth sighed, relived 'Thank god it wasn't Slytherin' she thought as the table in the middle erupted with cheers. Beth made her way over to the table to sit down when a boy at the Slytherin table caught her eye, he had sleek blond hair and gray eyes, he smirked at her as she walked to her new house table. 'Wow he's hot' she thought, just as a raven- haired boy at the table murmured 'Wow she's hot' under his breath. Beth sat down next to a girl with bushy brown hair who introduced herself as Hermione and the boys next to her introduced themselves as Harry and Ron. Harry she noticed had a lightning shaped scar on his head and jet black hair, but what really caught her attention was his green eyes, they were intensely green, she wished her eyes could be green like that or at least something besides the dull brown that they were. Ron on the other hand had amazing red hair and sea blue eyes, she liked his hair, and she thought it was very pretty.  
  
"So, where did you move from?" asked Harry.  
  
"Georgia"  
  
"That's in the states, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What school did u go to there?"  
  
"Leximbrig, but I wouldn't call it a school, more like a prison"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The people where terrible and we weren't allowed to leave at all"  
  
"Yeah, that sure sounds like a prison" Ron said  
  
"I hated it there"  
  
"I bet"  
  
"you will really enjoy Hogwarts" said Hermione  
  
"why did you move here anyway?"  
  
"to escape"  
  
"from what?" Hermione elbowed Ron in the side "Ow, it was just a question"  
  
"it's ok, I don't mind answering" she sighed and continued "when I was little my uncle tried to kill my parents and me, I survived but my parents didn't, my uncle has been after me ever since"  
  
"Bloody hell! That sounds like Harry's life"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah" Harry sighed "my parents were killed when I was little, that's how I got this scar" he pointed to his head.  
  
"I have a scar, it doesn't look like that and it's not on my head either"  
  
"where is it?"  
  
"on my stomach, it's shaped like a moon"  
  
Just then they noticed everyone was leaving so they got up and left for the Gryffindor common room. When they got there Hermione led the way to the girls dormitories and Harry and Ron went to the boys. When Beth entered the room she was surprised to see her trunk and owl had already been brought up and were now placed at the foot of the bed next to Hermione's. Beth and Hermione got ready for bed and said goodnight to each other, soon the only noises in the room were of the girls soft snoring.  
  
A/N: iF u WaNt MoRe ChApTeRs ReViEw!! LoVe yA!! I no this one kinda sux but I'll redo it later unless u ppl like it like this. If u hav ANY suggestions plz plz plz tell me in a review, it would help A LOT and this is my 1st fic!! bYe!! 


End file.
